


Babies Kick

by CookiesandAngst



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Loving Sam Winchester, M/M, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: A very pregnant Gabriel cursing about how much he hates being pregnant but Sam knows very well he loves it. Because he lays down and feels the baby kick.





	Babies Kick

“I’m never having another child again!” Gabriel groaned his head falling back against the bed. He’d been complaining all day about his stomach and how he hated being pregnant.

Sam smiled at his overdramatic husband. Sam knew and Gabriel knew that sam knew that Gabriel loved being pregnant and was just being dramatic because he’s Gabriel. 

Gabriel as if he knew what Sam was thinking blushed and looked away. His hands rubbed along his belly trying to sooth it at least a little bit. He gasped for a second and Sam looked at him worried.

“Sam come here!” Gabriel told him waving him over. 

Sam joined Gabriel on the bed and Gabriel out Sam’s hand on his stomach. Sam sat their for a minute before he felt a small kick. He smiled and kissed Gabriel softly. “i can’t wait for when this one’s born, ”

Gabriel kissed him back and replied, “me neither,”


End file.
